


Saved by Winter

by unknown33



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics), Winter Soldier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hydra, Nice winter soldier, idk where this is going, on the run from Hydra, slow burn?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 04:24:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15655710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknown33/pseuds/unknown33
Summary: You worked at tiring, boring job that was no fun and paid little: a cashier at a grocery store. You lived in the middle of nowhere Illinois, and every day was about the same. The same old, boring, tiring process. Then, one day, a handsome stranger walks into the store, and your life is never the same. Amidst gunfire and smoke, you find happiness and love.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

You worked at tiring, boring job that was no fun and paid little: a cashier at a grocery store. You lived in the middle of nowhere Illinois, and every day was about the same. The same old, boring, tiring process: get up, put on the same uniform every day, work until your feet and back ache, and then go home and sleep. Your days melt together, each the same, with little variety. Then, one gloomy summer morning, a tall, brooding stranger walks into the grocery store. He stands out among the regular, elderly couples and young mothers with screaming children. From your register, you watch him carefully, because he looks suspicious and paranoid. He’s huge compared to those around him, with broad shoulders and huge arms you can see through his navy blue sweatshirt. He stalks around the store, not looking at anything particular. He seems safe enough, albeit a little dirty. You hear tires squeal in the parking lot outside, and he turns sharply towards the sound. Before your world erupts, you glimpse a handsome, chiseled face, framed with long, dark brown hair, and the most beautiful pair of blue-grey eyes you’d ever seen.

A few moments after you hear tires squeal outside in the parking lot, you hear lots of commotion and then loud popping noises that you recognize as gunfire. You automatically throw yourself to the ground, pressing into a small space under the register to hide yourself from harm. The gunfire increases, and you hear screams from the other customers throughout the store. The loud thunder of heavy boots and the continuous popping of guns overwhelms you, and your start to shake and hyperventilate. You begin to realize that there is gunfire responding, and you wonder if it is coming from the stranger. During a short moment of silence, you peek your head out as little as you can to try and get a glimpse of how you can escape. As your eyes scan over the shattered glass and spilled food laced with bullets, you are grabbed by your ponytail and harshly yanked back, your roots screaming in pain. With a shriek, you try and punch your attacker, reaching out along to ground for anything you could use as a weapon. You are yanked to your feet, and slammed against a hard body, and from what you can see, your attacker is covered head to toe in tactical gear and weapons, and he has on a shiny black helmet. You scream, trying to wrench yourself out of his vice like grip, when suddenly a single shot rings out and he drops dead, dragging you to the floor with him. You scramble away from the man's bleeding body, and come face to face with the handsome stranger. His hood is pulled back, and he has flecks of blood across his face and clothes. He’s holding a machine gun, and you can immediately tell he was the one responding with gunfire. He is mouthing something at you, but your ears are so damaged from the gunfire that you can’t hear him.

Bucky's POV:

You hear the scream from across the store, distinctively female and full of terror. You sprint across the room, dodging dead bodies and puddles of blood. As you round the corner, you see a Hydra agent holding the beautiful cashier you saw earlier by her hair, and dragging her off as she kicks and struggles. Without hesitation, you fire, perfectly shooting right in the center of the agents skull. The girl drops to the ground, scrambling on her knees away from the body. You take her in, wondering what to do with you, as everyone else in the store is dead, or injured. Her hair has come loose from her ponytail, and is now falling around her shoulders in messy waves. She looks terrified, and her face has blood splatters on it from the agent. She’s shaking all over, and her face is white. You can hear her fluttering heartbeat from here. She meets your eyes, and you notice how alluring her eyes are. Instinctively, you ask, “Are you okay? Are you hurt?” She looks at you, confused and scared, and you repeat the question. She rubs her ears, and says in a hoarse voice from screaming, “Who are you?”, her eyes locking into yours. After a moment's hesitation, you respond: “I am the Winter Soldier, and I am not going to hurt you”.


	2. Chapter 2

Your POV:  
Hands shaking, you pull yourself off the ground, avoiding shards of glass. You take a look around, covering your mouth with your hand as you take in the carnage: bodies of both the men in black and customers fallen among the piles of shattered glass and spilled food. Your eyes fill with tears, and you feel them roll down your face. You turn your eyes back to the man, still partially deaf and he watches you. His figure is blurred through your tears, and you wipe your face with shaking hands. His name rings a bell; last week you had been watching the news as a bloodied image of Captain America popped on your screen. You had sat up at the sight of his bloody face. You had thought he was untouchable. Another picture popped up: a man with large tactical goggles and a mask, long brown hair, and a metal arm. The announcers voice had called him the Winter Soldier, and he had attacked the captain a few times. He has disappeared after the helicarriers had crashed in D.C. Even though they were miles away, everyone you knew was buzzing with the news. What had happened? You pull yourself out of the flashback, taking a few slow steps back as your raise your hands. “Please don’t hurt me. I-I don’t know what you want or who you are but-“ you stammer as you attempt to put some space between you and the man.   
“I won’t. I promise. I’m sorry you had to see that.” He said quietly. You stopped. You were not expecting him to apologize.   
“Um, thank you. For saving me.” You said, eyeing him up and down. His sweatshirt was torn and covered in flecks of blood, and his pants and shoes were dirty. He looked like he had been in the road for a long time. He was wearing a fingerless glove on his left hand, the few remaining lights reflecting off his metal fingers. Your heart hammered; this was the Winter Soldier. His blue eyes met you, full of an emotion you can’t place.  
“I need your help”.

Buckys POV:  
“I need your help” I say to the girl. She takes another step backward, bumping into the cashier. I spot her name take, “y/n”.  
“I- what?” She stammers, her bright eyes flashing from my hand to my eyes. I shift under the weight of her gaze.   
“I need you to help me. I promise I won’t hurt you, but I need to find out who I am. I-I can’t remember my name, anything.” I say quietly, raising my hands in a pleading manner.  
She seems shocked, her eyebrows drawing together. She begins to shake her head. “Please” I whisper. Looking down at the ground. I could feel flickers of memories at the edge of my mind, but they wouldn’t rise. “Steve…” I whisper. The man on the helicarrier and his bright uniform shone in my head. Who was he? More importantly, who was I?

Your POV:   
You watch as the man looks at the ground, muttering. Despite everything that had happened, you feel your heart break for him. Get it together, y/n, he’s a murderer you think to yourself. Your mind races, trying to figure out what to do. The stranger lifts his eyes to you, and you have your decision.   
“Ok.” You say quietly, “I’ll help you. You did save my life, so I’m in your debt”. He nods, whispering a thank you as he steps towards you. It takes everything in your will power to not take another step backwards as he comes closer.   
“Um, ok. I’m guessing the police are coming any minute, so we better get out of here” you say, stepping around glass and bullets and make your way to the office to gather your things.   
You lead him back to your car, putting your things in the trunk. You notice he’s tense and gripping his machine gun. “You can, uh, put that back there. Or not” as you notice his knuckles turn white with holding it so hard. You move to the drivers seat when an arms shoots out and blocks your path. You jerk back, staring at him.   
“I’ll drive” He says quietly, but commanding.   
“I need to go home and get some clothes. Or at least a phone charger” You say, frustrated. He shakes his head.   
“We have to get as far away from here as we can, as fast as we can. No stopping anywhere.” He says, still blocking the door.  
You take in his body language: tense, white knuckles, strained eyes, and shallow breaths. He is very close to freaking out. Deciding you don’t want to make him angry, you nod and go around to the passengers side. As you get in, you notice his wince as his shoulder touches the car seat.  
“You’re hurt” you say, reaching out to touch his shoulder. His metal hand shoots out, gripping your wrist tightly before you can inspect the wound.   
“Don’t touch me” he commands. Shaken, you sit as far away from him as you can, taking deep breaths. What have you gotten yourself into, y/n you think to yourself as he begins to drive.


	3. Chapter 3

Buckys POV:  
Guilt nips at you as you sense the girl retreating into herself. Looking at her sideways, you see her fiddling with her hands, and staring out the window. You can tell she’s on high alert because everytime the car hits a bump, she jumps. She is as far away from me as she can be, which is tough because the car is small and my shoulders are bigger than the car seat. The car hits a pothole, and I can help the groan as pain shoots down my right arm. During the shootout, I had been careless and had gotten a large slug embedded in my shoulder. I know I should get it out as soon as I can, but I need to get away; I need to find out who I am. At the noise, y/n looks at me, and I am surprised to see worry in her eyes. Then, she must remember my order, and she turns back to the window.   
-5 hours later-  
I continue to drive, ignoring the pull of sleep and hunger that urges me to stop. I glance at the girl: she’s fallen asleep, her hair covering her face and her shoulders. She shivers, and tries to curl up as much as possible. I feel bad, and find what looks like the heat on the dashboard. I see a sign advertising for a motel 3 miles away, and decide to stop for the night. As I slow and pull into the parking lot, y/n wakes, and rubs her eyes. “Where are we?” She asks, her voice groggy with sleep.   
“We’re staying the night here” I say, getting out of the car. 

Your POV:  
Sleeps clouds my head as I take in our surroundings: a dingy, broken down motel with a few cars parked next to us. The light flicker on and off in one room, and my skin crawls. This place looks awful, but the stranger doesn’t seem to care. He shoves my things in my arms, and I walk to reception. I had glanced at my wallet before we began our drive, and I had about $100 in cash and more in my bank account. I was in the process of buying two rooms when the soldier took the cash out of my hands and bought one. I started at him in outrage, anger flowing through my veins. How dare he practically kidnap me,drive my hundreds of miles away from my home, and make me stay with him. I walked briskly back to the car, only walking a few steps before he grabbed my arm.   
“Where are you going?” He asked.  
“I am sleeping in the car. I won’t share a room wit you, much less a bed” I spat.  
He seemed taken aback. Realization dawned on his face.  
“I’m not trying to be a dick but we need to stay together. Those men that attacked the store, they’re hunting me. I need to be sure they don’t take you too” he said, running a hand through his tangles hair.   
“I wouldn’t need to be staying with you if you hadn’t gotten me into this situation!” I said angrily, getting more and more frustrated.  
“With all due respect, doll, you agreed to help me. So you kinda out this on yourself” he muttered.  
I froze, at both his logic and pet name. I put my hands on my hips, exasperated. “Don’t doll me. And yes, I did agree to help you, but I wasn’t aware it meant fleeing my home and driving all over Gods green earth!” I yelled, fed up. He opened his mouth to say more, but I shoved past him, grabbing the room key and stomping off the the room. I was tired, mentally and physically, and this had been one of the most scarring days of my life. I could barely hear him follow me, but I don’t care. All I wanted to do was sleep. 

Bucky POV:  
I watched her walk away, anger practically rolling off her. I followed, confused at her and myself. Where did that name come from? I entered the dingy room, taking in the small bathroom, table, and single bed.   
“I am going to shower” y/n muttered, and slammed the bathroom door. I sighed, and sat down wearily on an old dusty chair. I held my head in my hands as more memories washed over me, not complete but intriguing. I saw tall buildings, blonde hair, mountains, and Captain America’s shield. I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I didn’t notice y/n flop on the bed, hair wet from the shower. I jumped as a pillow hit my head, and looked up to see her glaring at me with a slight smile. Suddenly, she remembered my shoulder.   
“We need to get you to a hospital. Or a doctor. Or something” she said, a hint of worry in her voice.   
“No. No hospital or doctors. I can do it on my own” I say firmly. She gapes at me.  
“You’ve been shot! You think you can fix that? With that?”   
“I just need to dig the bullet out” I say, walking to the bathroom. She follows me as I sit on the edge of the tub and begin to unstrap my tact vest and layers, removing weapon after weapon and leaving them in the ground. I finally reached my white undershirt, and she gasped at the amount of blood covering it. I pulled it off, pushing away thoughts of her seeing my arm. I could hear her take in a sharp breath, but when I looked at her, she was merely staring at the wound, which was still leaking blood, I picked up one of the knives off the floor and, bracing myself, dug into the open wound. Y/n yelped and turned away, covering her eyes.  
“Jesus Christ, give a girl a warning” she yells.  
I can barely hear her over the pain, but soon I feel the bullet against the knife and edge it to the surface, pulling it out carefully. I rip up the remainder of my shirt, and make makeshifts bandages to wrap around my shoulder. She turns back to me, and finally notices my arm. I lower my gaze, ashamed of the scars webbing across my chest. Forgetting my warning, she reaches out to touch my shoulder. I tense, but she seems so engrossed that she doesn’t notice. She runs her hands lightly over my bicep, tracing the plates and the start. My heart hammers. She reaches my hand, and holds my hand closer to her face to get a closer look. She jumps as I form a fist, and suddenly remembers where she is, pulling away her hands quickly.  
“Oh gosh, sorry! I-I didn’t mean to invade or anything I just wanted a closer look” she says, and backs out of the bathroom. I sigh, shaking off her touch, and turn the shower on.

Your POV:   
You mentally slapped yourself for getting too close to him. You could tell he had a bad history, and avoided touch as much as possible, but you had been so entranced by his army that you had forgotten. You had also been distracted by his body; even with the blood, he was easily one of the hottest guys you knew, and he had the abs to match. You could hear the shower turn on, and you glanced at the clock on the bedside table: 3 am. Sighing, you crawled under the covers of the single bed, and fell asleep,

Buckys POV:  
I stepped out of the shower and heard y/n’a slow, even breaths. She was passed out, arm tucked under the pillow and one leg sticking out from the covers. I turned off the lights, and sat in the chair near the door, gun and knife nearby if anyone should come through. Along with my thoughts, I eyed y/n. You were beautiful, I couldn’t deny: your hair, even in the low light of the bathroom, shined, and you had large, expressive eyes. The few times he had seen you smile made his breath leave his body. You were stunning. You had a fierceness I had never seen in a woman, and it matched something within yourself. Despite my intentions, to keep watch, your eyes slipped close, and you fell into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is only my second fanfic, and idk where it’s going, so don’t be mad. Also I work at a grocery store and I came up with this idea when I was bored. Enjoy!!


End file.
